Link x Paya The Retribution
by YUG420
Summary: Link needs to stay over at Impa's since the inn is closed. Once Paya discovers a secret of Links thinks take a turn for the extreme...


Hey guys time for a juicey Link x Paya fan fic by me. (18+)

It was a Beautiful day in hyrule, the sun was shining birds were chirping and Link was staying over at Impas in kakariko village. Since The inn was closed Link has to sleep in

Paya's room. After Link was done eating his dinner consisting of deep fried dog, dip, and cow testicals, Paya discovers Link's bag.

Paya ponders to herself: "Master Link's bag"

*Paya blushes* "I-I guess i'll take this up to my room for master Link..."

As Paya walks up the stairs something falls out of Link's bag. Confused,

Paya then takes a closer look and discovers that this item is lewd rat porn. Little does she know, Link was standing right behind her at this moment. Suddenly, Link

pulled out his bokoblin club and whacked Paya over the head with great force, cracking Paya's skull in one blow.

Link then dragged her unconscious and limp body

to his house in Hateno village, slowly and quietly through the night. Paya then awoke on a bed. Well, tied to a bed. Understandably, startled, Paya freaks out and screams.

With screams, yells, and then a loud thud Link was alerted.

HILIA FUCKING DAMMIT! SHE WOKE UP! *Link then dashes down the stairs*

Paya continued screaming "M-M-M MASTER LINK WHAT IS THIS"

Link whispered in Paya's ear "Oh, Paya, don't worry at all. Link-kun will help you out with your wounds. Here, drink this uma no seishi it's fresh so don't waste it."

Link then forces uma no seishi down Payas throat.

"I'm gonna have fun with you today Paya" Link whispers, cracking a wicked smile.

Paya then screams "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Link whips out his huge throbbing cock and slams it inside Payas delectable virgin vagina.

Paya squeals "Gyaaa noooo ohhh noooo my village will disown me because of having sex before marriage *sob*"

Link snickers and says "Paya you will never even live to see a marriage for the rest of you mortal life you will be my fleshlight and in death you will be in the dumpster I will cum in this is your purpose in life!"

Paya cries, whimpering " H-How can you say such a wicked thing master Link..."

Link then replys promptly with "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH. YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! NOW LISTEN AND KNEEL TO ME!"

Link grabs a knife, saying "now I must punish you for this I will teach you to obey and be my obedient fleshlight."

He then cuts off Payas birth mark. Paya then squeals. Link the gets the now dismembered birthmark and rubs it on his left nut whilst licking his knife.

"Hey you may have a greater use after all" Link says.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Paya replies

Link grabs his master sword and cuts off Paya's left, then right nipple.

Link then squeezes her nipples to have them spurt out blood. Link drinks this blood.

mockingly, Link yells "your red milk tastes delicious. I might just suck you dry."

Paya screams once again, "PLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP"

Link scolds Paya, exclaiming "YOU FUCKING WHORE WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

link then unsheathes his master sword and cuts Paya's hands off.

Paya lets out a scream that can be heard all the way to central Hyrule.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh trust me there's more where that came from." Link said, then grabbing multiple wires rigged with ancient electricity and electrocuted Paya. She was out cold...

One day passes and Paya is now tied in with steel rope and is suspended off the ground. Link steps in the room

"how was your sleep any good nightmares?" he mutters.

Paya couldn't talk because there was tape around her mouth

"Ready for take two?" Link snickered.

Payas eyes widened in fear as Link pulled out his ancient sawblade. Her whole body was shivering and she knew she had little time left in Hyrule...

Link ripped off the tape stuck to Paya's mouth. Link immediately followed up with digging the saw blade into Paya's arms and legs, dismembering them and leaving behind

a brilliant deep crimson waterfall of blood. Paya screamed louder and louder. Louder than ever before in her life. Paya's body was then rendered to nothing more to a

nugget. As Paya took her last breath, she spoke quietly.

"You know L-Link I used to adore you bu-..."

Paya's life had ended right where she lied. On the concrete floor of Link's basement. Cold, dead, and soulless.

Link grinned with glee and spoke:

"Well, I guess I don't have to trouble myself with hunting for my dinner tonight."


End file.
